Less Crumbling Reality
by Dieing Angel
Summary: Its about this girl named sharie she gets her world destroyed and then she goes on a adventure with this guy named Dinmaneyo and she finds unexecpted things about herself. R&R plz!
1. Death

> Less Crumbling Reality  
  
Hey guys this is my first story so be nice k! I had this in a dream. And so on with the story!  
  
Less Crumbling Reality  
  
Chapter one: Death   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! A girl with long black hair, light brown eyes, she shot up straight in bed. Her name was Sharie Kaheno and today was her 18th birthday. She got out of bed and put on black leather pants and a red tank top with black high heels. She had an older brother named Cain and then there was her mom and dad. Her mom and dad fought a lot but still got along great. The weird thing was that it was her brothers 23ed birthday today. Her and her brothers birthday was the same day the 26th of January-Tuesday the only difference was the five year difference.  
  
Her mom and dad as usual were working. Her mom was a loyer and her dad was a Doctor. Her brother was out with his girlfriend and she was left alone in the house will except for her cat. (Did I say she had a cat)  
  
So she got out a bowl and made some cereal for herself. After that she decided to go to the park since there was nothing to do. She was walking down the stone path in the park often smelling flowers. Then when Sharie smelled a red rose the sky grey. First it started to rain lightly then it rain hard. Oh great just what I need.  
  
She started to run home when she noticed a black hole right in front of her and there was something coming out of it. She could barely make out what it was cuz of the rain. It had everything black on. He had black pants with a black hooded sweater and black boots. He had his hood on so she couldn't see his face. Then she saw him holding a sword pointing right at her.  
  
SHARIE'S POV   
  
OH great what did I do? Why is he pointing that sword at me? I don't even know him, who is he? He's just staring at me. Ok he is just freaking me out now. Why is he just standing there with that sword? Ok now he is just getting on my nerves. If he doesn't do something I am just going to leave, I getting soaked anyway.  
  
THAT GUYS POV

There she is, just what I have been waiting for. All now I need to do destroy this world and my plan will be set. (Evil laugh) Muhahahahaha!!!  
  
Hey guys hope u like the first chapter all u need to do is give me 5 reviews k and your next chapter will be comen right up!

review plz that button right down there click it thank u!


	2. Death and Destruction

Less Crumbling Reality  
  
Here's the next chapie I no I asked for 5 reviews but I am nice so I made this chapie k and I don't own any of the characters(wish I did) except for Sharie and Dinmaneyo. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter two: Death and Destruction  
  
Last time There she is, just what I have been waiting for. All now I need to do is destroy this world and my plan will be set. (Evil laugh) Muhahaha!  
  
This time SHARIE'S POV   
  
Finally he is moving but wait what's that on his back? They look like wings but that can't be can it, how did he get wings, this is just way too weird. Is he flying but ho-  
  
NORMAL POV She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when there was black fire like thing surrounding him and then he had a black orb glowing reddish black. The orb was growing bigger every second that went by.  
  
Soon the orb grew as big as the guy himself. Then the guy said sayrasuie (don't know what it means I just made it up k) and through the glowing black orb down to the ground. Suddenly there was a blinding light.  
  
SHARIE'S POV  
  
Last I saw before I blacked out was that weird guy saying sayrasuie and throughing that black orb down to the ground.  
  
When I finally woke up I saw something that horrified me, a sight so horribly that nearly made me puck. What I saw was everything destroyed, blood spilt everywhere. All that was left were ashes. There was no one there except her, everything around her destroyed, nothing but ashes. That guy was nowhere in sight.  
  
NORMAL POV   
  
Sharie sat there horrified with the sight she saw. Now she felt empty like there was no life in her. Now I have nowhere to go, nothing to do, I have no rezone to live, she said, like she had no life in her voice.  
  
Hey peoplez finally finished this chapie R&R 


End file.
